


Intermission Friction

by Jhonni



Series: Frotting Friday [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentle Dom Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is happy to be his rubbing post, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, Will has an addiction to friction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Who would have thought it. Buried within the frumpy layers of plaid and khaki, there was a diva. Tonight it was the symphony crowd who bore witness to the stunning beauty at Hannibal’s side. Heads turned when they crossed the room. Will kept his chin high. Hannibal squeezed his hand, beaming with pride. “You’re the belle of the ball.”


  Will slipped free to drape himself over the bar. It only took a few galas for him to learn how to work the tux. Now it was second nature. “Does that make you the beast?”


  “Perhaps.” Hannibal flashed a wolfish smile, drinking him in.


  Arching just so, Will offered the curve of his neck. “I guess we’ll see.”





	Intermission Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [ the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/150241803212/intermission-friction-frotting-friday) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

Who would have thought it. Buried within the frumpy layers of plaid and khaki, there was a diva. Tonight it was the symphony crowd who bore witness to the stunning beauty at Hannibal’s side. Heads turned when they crossed the room. Will kept his chin high. Hannibal squeezed his hand, beaming with pride. “You’re the belle of the ball.”

Will slipped free to drape himself over the bar. It only took a few galas for him to learn how to work the tux. Now it was second nature. “Does that make you the beast?”

“Perhaps.” Hannibal flashed a wolfish smile, drinking him in.

Arching just so, Will offered the curve of his neck. “I guess we’ll see.”

“Hannibal!”

That sing-song voice. Hannibal knew it too well. The woman made at least one overture at every event. Will glared down his nose, making no effort to hide his contempt as Hannibal turned to head her off.

“Melinda. A pleasure as always.” The small bow came naturally.

“You remembered.” Her standard reply, breathless as ever. He could almost hear Will rolling his eyes.

“Of course.”

She raked a look down and up, practically drooling. “Don’t you look handsome.”

And just like that, Will was at his hip. “You’ll excuse us, won’t you, Melanie?” Shouldering past, he dragged Hannibal in his wake.

* * *

“Melanie?”

“Shut up.” Will’s words rang out like a shot against the metal and tile. He kicked the stall door shut. 

Hannibal backed against a wall, hips twitching. “If you insist.”

“If you know what’s good for you.” Will forced a knee between his legs.

Hannibal clenched from head to toe. A gasp shook free as Will dove into his neck, attacking with one kiss after another. “You’re good for me.” Groaning as strong hands kneaded his ass, he arched into it. “So good.”

“Such a tease,” Will snapped.

Hannibal screwed his eyes shut, reveling in a bruising kiss on his throat.

Will reached down to palm between his legs. “Mine.”

“Oh …” Barely able to speak, Hannibal held on. Throbbing all over.

“Say it.” Will squeezed, grinding against Hannibal’s thigh.

Hannibal’s breath hissed. “Yours. … Only yours.”

“Damn straight.” Will pumped slow and steady. Glancing down, he smiled at the spreading wetness. “I should keep you just like this.”

Hannibal curled around him, whimpering. “Please …”

“I’m not that cruel.” Will sped up his pace. “Not today anyway.”

Trembling, Hannibal bit into Will’s shoulder. So close.

Will’s lips brushed against his ear. “Come for me.”

Hannibal’s eyes rolled back. Burying his face in Will’s neck, his hips snapped. Once, twice.

Will milked him to the very end. “Good … good boy.”

Limp as a rag doll, Hannibal muttered between breaths. “Can we go home now?”

Will kissed his head. “Sure you don’t want to say goodbye to Melinda?”

Hugging Will close, Hannibal groaned weakly. “Melinda who?”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
